


Potential Energy

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Ineffable Event 2019 [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Antichrist Adam Young (Good Omens), Book Elements, M/M, Post-Canon, Show Elements, godfathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: "How is he?" Crowley asked, appearing beside Aziraphale and the shrubs."Happy. Normal," Aziraphale breathed, pleased. "He feels like a regular human child now, from his aura. No massive scope or demonic energies or the like."





	Potential Energy

**Author's Note:**

> written for [Ineffable Event](https://ineffable-event.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, day six; prompt: Animals, Adam, Eve
> 
> unbetaed, unBrit-picked

A few weeks after it all happened (or, rather, didn't), Adam and Dog frolicked in the Youngs' back garden, full of the barely-banked mischief than had defined the boy/Antichrist since he was quite small. Aziraphale smiled fondly from his perch hovering above the privet, invisible to the human eye. The angel had always loved children, even if he wasn't always sure how to interact with them, and Adam was almost like a little cousin to him, in a sense, even if that was all behind them now.

"How is he?" Crowley asked, appearing beside Aziraphale and the shrubs. Unlike the angel, Crowley was not hiding per se, but he was in snake form, the size of a grass snake but with his usual black and red coloring, yellow eyes shining. He twined himself into the privet, head close to Aziraphale's hand, so the angel reached down to stroke a gentle finger down the scales at the base of his skull. Crowley didn't say anything, but Aziraphale knew that the way he pressed up against the touch meant he enjoyed it.

"Happy. Normal," Aziraphale breathed, pleased. "He feels like a regular human child now, from his aura. No massive scope or demonic energies or the like."

Crowley's tongue flickered, tasting the air. "There's something else there, though, just around the edges."

Aziraphale concentrated, opening a few extra eyes on the metaphysical plane to get a better look. "Hmm, you're right. But it doesn't look infernal  _ or _ angelic. I wonder what it means."

"He still has some power in him," Crowley said, and without his expressive human body language, it was hard to tell what his opinion was of that fact. "He's nowhere near as powerful as he once was, of course, but there's still some potential energy there that a human wouldn't have. It's probably how he knows we're here," he added thoughtfully.

"He does?" Aziraphale said, recoiling slightly. Somehow, it hadn't felt like spying when he thought the boy hadn't known he was there. "Oh dear. I hope he's not upset about that."

Adam looked up from where he'd been trying to teach Dog a new trick, looked right at them, and grinned. "Next time, godfathers, come to tea. Mum makes the best Bakewell tart."

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog link](https://melayneseahawk.tumblr.com/post/188692358419/potential-energy-melayneseahawk-good-omens)
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://melayneseahawk.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
